


Sanctuary For All

by Garn3213



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Abnormal culture (Sanctuary), Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Comfort, Empath, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Protective Steve Rogers, Sarcasm, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garn3213/pseuds/Garn3213
Summary: Taking some time to walk the streets of the city he called home both in the past and now the present, Steve is nearly attacked by a strange creature.The timely intervention by two British doctors carrying guns spares him a spot of trouble. Picking up a card dropped by one of his saviours, he discovers that aliens, Norse gods and flying aircraft carriers are not all he has to contend with in this time. He soon discovers that even things that go bump in the night need a place to call home.Who better to learn from than one of the doctors who intervened on his behalf?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sanctuary For All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! So I had this idea sort of milling around in my brain for a while. This is already up on Fanfiction.net but I'm hoping to reach a wider audience here. Hope you all enjoy and stay safe!

Tracking the creature had been relatively easy, all things considered. It seemed to be heading further into the city, leaving behind a series of injured people in its wake. Understandable really, considering it was quite a bit out from its normal habitat. In fact all of the injuries would have been preventable if people had just left well enough alone and not poked through the cargo. Still, what's done was done and all that mattered was getting it back into containment before anyone else got hurt.

It would have been much more preferable if it had stayed towards the port rather than heading deep into the alleys of Manhattan. Too many people made it difficult to operate and any loud sudden noises could bring on a lot of unwanted attention and risk to the public. It was far from impossible but also quite far from ideal. The staff had operated in worse conditions before.

A cold wind brushed past Terrence Hawthorne, prompting him to button up his black wool coat. Whether in a city like New York or out in the countryside, the Winters were less than comfortable. A part of him pondered for a brief moment about the luxury of filling out paperwork in his warm office with a cup of tea. Still, he had a job to do, and the sooner it got done, the sooner he could get back into the warm.

 _'Terrence, how goes it?'_ A British female voice asked over the headset.

“Tracking it into the alleys, Dr. Magnus. It appears to be slowing down.” His RP accent was clear as he spoke.

_'No doubt seeking a place to bed down for the night. Tranquilliser rounds only.'_

“Of course...going radio silent.” Terrence said as he stepped quietly into the alley. The city was considerably quiet compared to what it used to be, but recent events had done a number on the collective psyche of its residents. It was only just recently that most of the damage had been repaired ever since life from a whole other planet had visited.

The British man pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he reached into his coat, grabbing the handgun he had specially made for his missions. The Smith & Wesson M&P had been equipped with special tranquilliser rounds designed by their technical experts and should do the trick to bring the creature down. As he stepped into the alleyway, he heard the sounds of the creatures steady breathing and he looked around the dimly lit space for it. Using his 'gift' he could sense how relaxed it felt.

“Dr. Magnus...I think I've found it...” He said quietly into the headset.

 _'We'll converge on your position. Stay where you are...we should be there in five minutes.'_ The woman said as he continued to scan around.

“Got it...” He responded, before going radio silent.

Soon, he spotted it and he marvelled at the creature before him. It was asleep, no doubt exhausted after the considerable journey it had taken through the city. According to the database, the creature was almost as tall as an adult male when stood up and it was built. It had been classified as a mammal by mainstream science, but it did appear to possess traits he'd commonly associate with dinosaurs like holes in the head where ears would be and a long, thick tail. It's skin appeared leathery, but its most noticeable feature was its teeth, with two in particular being the cause for concern given how prominent they were.

 _'Those poor bastards at the pier were lucky to be alive...'_ He thought grimly as he kept an eye on the creature, careful to avoid moving in a way that would make noise. The sound of other footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a man walking down the alley casually.

“Oh bugger...” He whispered as he tapped his headset. “Dr. Magnus, keep your distance from the alley. Some bloke's on his way down here...”

_'Is he headed towards the creature?'_

“If he's not bloody careful, he's going to walk right into him.”

Too late. The man stepped in a puddle and the amber eyes of the predator opened and it stood with a growl before it stepped out in front of the person. Terrence muttered a curse under his breath as he stood behind a bin and took aim. It was then that he noticed the other man who assumed a defensive stance. He was well built, with blonde hair and blue eyes that kept a close watch on the predator as it seemed to pace. He recognised the man from various news reports and he whistled, the predator whirling around to face him.

With little warning, the creature growled and began to run towards him but Terrence merely took a breath as he raised the gun. He pulled the trigger once and the shot hit, the beast howling in pain as it took the round with its own movements becoming sluggish quite quickly. He fired a second and then a third time and the creature collapsed mid-run. Still, he kept his weapon trained on the large predator. He had been in this line of work long enough to know that some of these beings had enough intelligence to fake it.

“Are you alright?” He asked the man, gently nudging the beast with his foot. It was indeed knocked out.

“I'm fine...” He said and Terrence turned to look at the man, recognising him in an instant.

“Bloody hell...Captain Rogers of the Avengers.” He said in amazement.

“And here I was hoping to go unrecognised...” He said as the British male holstered the weapon. “What is that and who are you?”

“ _Inostrancevia_...ancient predator believed to have gone extinct.” He crouched down, placing his hand on the creature's neck. “As for who I am, Dr. Nathaniel Hawthorne.” He held out his hand and the Captain shook it. “An honour to make your acquaintance.”

“A doctor with a gun? Who do you work for?”

“That would be me.” A woman said behind him and the taller male turned to see the newcomer. Dressed in a black button-up shirt, matching slacks and heeled boots as well as a wool coat, she smiled politely at him. “Dr. Helen Magnus...” She said as she stepped closer. “Dear God...you're exactly as she described.” She said cryptically before tapping her headset. “The creature is tranquillised, Henry...bring the van for transport.”

“As she described? Have we met before, ma'am?” The Captain asked and she maintained a cryptic smile.

“Let's just say we have a mutual friend.” Helen said as she crouched down and looked at the creature. “A job well done, Terrence...thank you for the assistance on this one.”

“I'll arrange for transport to Old City when we get back.” He smiled, walking towards the entry of the alley as a card fell from his pocket. The blond leant down and picked it up, examining it closely, finding only a white background with an intricate red pattern on the front and three words.

_'Sanctuary For All.'_

“Whilst I am acutely aware of your work in this city, Captain, I would very much prefer it if our presence was not reported.” Helen spoke up and he looked at her to see that same polite smile that belied the firmness in her tone.

“I don't think I'd be able to explain it if I tried, ma'am.” He said, mind reeling with questions. “You said we had a mutual friend...who is it?”

“Now isn't an opportune time for such discussions...but if you truly seek answers, you'll find out how to get in touch with us.” She smiled as Terrence helped the van back up to the site. “Have a good evening, Captain.”

The leader of the Avengers realised that the finality in her tone meant the conversation was done. Carefully, he put the card in his pocket and walked away, his mind absolutely reeling with questions, but before he left, he smiled slightly at the British man as he finished loading the creature into the back of the van.

“Thank you...”

“You're welcome, Captain. Safe travels.” He said as the other headed away. “You knew a friend of his?” The man said as he turned to Helen, sensing her nostalgia.

“Peggy was particularly descriptive about him.” She said and he rose a brow, but got in the back of the van as she headed to the front. “Let's head back.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

* * *

JARVIS was known for being able to access almost any piece of information in the world, but even he was not able to find a single trace as to who this organisation belonged to. They tried image searches on the pattern that stood out on the background, searches for organisations that bore ' _Sanctuary For All'_ as a motto as well as file searches on both doctors. What they did find gave no indication as to who they worked for. Both Clint and Natasha had never heard of them before either and not even their contacts in S.H.I.E.L.D could shed any light on them.

“Okay...so Cap ventures out and encounters two British monster hunting doctors.” Tony summarised.

“One of which shares a mutual friend with him.” Bruce added.

“No small feat given most of the people I knew are dead.” Steve said with a small sigh as he sat down. “They must have been close if they talked about me...”

“Could've been something to psyche you out.” Tony theorised.

“What'd be the point in that? One of them saved me from being mauled by an animal and the other was his boss. Hardly the kind of thing a jerk would do. Dr. Magnus said that if I truly sought answers, I'd know how to get in contact with them...” He took a look at the card.

“You can stare at it all you want, Cap, but I don't think the content of that card will change.”

 _“'Sanctuary For All'_ isn't a threatening motto...” Steve said as he looked for any small print. “JARVIS, can you see if there's any further detail on this card?”

 _'Scanning.'_ The AI said.

“Anything else about them that stood out?” Natasha asked as she sat on the desk.

“No...looked like a couple of ordinary people. Nothing special about their clothes or anything that gave away who they worked for. The only jarring thing was the fact they had guns...and are y'know, doctors.” Steve said as Natasha smirked.

“Not so unusual in my line of work...” She mused, with Steve merely raising a brow in response. “A story for another time...right now we're figuring out who your monster hunters are.”

“That's another thing...they were tracking it but they didn't kill it. They knocked it out...”

“Some form of bad-ass Animal Control then.” Tony shrugged but Steve shook his head.

“No, I don't think so...”

“Any organisation that manages to keep out of known records is remarkably powerful and if the boneheads at S.H.I.E.L.D can't seem to find it...” Tony let it hang.

“It begs the question if they're friend or foe.” Bruce said, Tony nodding in agreement.

 _'The scan of the card reveals an address in invisible ink. The property is under the ownership of Doctor Helen Magnus.'_ JARVIS reported, generating a hologram of the building. It appeared to be an ordinary brownstone house, although slightly wider than the others. Beyond that, nothing else really stood out about the house to mark it as particularly interesting. _'Scans of the area do not indicate anything out of the ordinary.'_ He added.

“Okay...so our monster hunters live or at least operate from here...could go and scope it out.” Clint suggested but Steve shook his head.

“They seem to know about me...maybe I should go.”

“Woah, Cap...this has red flags all over it.” The archer said, with the billionaire nodding in agreement.

“Let's look at the facts, shall we? You encountered two British doctors using guns to tranquillise some kind of creature that they claim was once extinct. One of them claims to know someone from your past. Now you'd like to pay them a visit, hopefully have a spot of tea whilst you're at it?”

“If they wanted to kidnap me, they'd have shot me when they saw me.” Steve reasoned.

 _'If I might make a suggestion...'_ JARVIS piped up. _'I can access the city's CCTV network and monitor the area. I can then notify the others if something were to happen.'_

“See? JARVIS would be watching over me. And it's not like I can't fight if I have to.” Steve said, noticing all of them looked a little uneasy.

“Radio contact with us at all times...” Natasha said and the other nodded.

“The second there's a sign of trouble, we move in.” Clint added.

“Fine.”

* * *

Later that night, Steve arrived at the property that JARVIS had located and took in its appearance. Just like the hologram they had been shown, it looked like an ordinary brownstone building. Five stories tall and thirty five feet wide, it looked well cared for, with planters on each of the windows giving it an overgrown appearance. It had double doors that were flanked either side by large pots with small trees inside. Stepping up to the door of the house, he gave it a knock and politely waited. The door was answered by the man who had saved him earlier that night.

Without the black wool coat, he seemed decidedly less sinister in appearance. He was wearing a black, thin cardigan with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned, showing he was in a white t-shirt beneath. The dark pair of jeans he wore seemed fitted and he wore a black pair of shoes. The man smiled warmly at him and stood aside without a word.

“Thank you...” Steve smiled politely in return.

“Curiosity got the better of you, I see.” Helen said as she walked downstairs.

“Always used to back when I lived in Brooklyn. Got me into a fair share of trouble too.”

“I had heard.” She chuckled. “Normally we're not so cryptic when offering people information as to where we are, but given the resources you and your team possess, we thought we'd give you a small challenge. Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps something stronger?”

“No, thank you.” He declined politely. “Dr. Magnus...since I was pulled from the ice, I've had to adjust to a lot of changes about this world. I've had to deal with agencies keeping secrets and manipulating events around me...am I going to experience that here?”

“You came seeking answers, and I do intend to provide them...however, a bit of context is needed.”

“Context?”

“It's quite a long story, I'm afraid...Dr. Hawthorne?” She turned to the British man. “Perhaps you might show our guest around?”

“Of course. Follow me, Captain Rogers.” He gestured to a lift at the end of the hallway.

“Please...call me Steve.” The larger male asked as they walked together. “Is this a common occurrence?”

“Cryptic messages or visitors?” He asked in amusement and Steve chuckled in response. “No...it's not. In fact it's very rare for our work to be stumbled upon. It's rarer still that we allow people to see that work in full.”

“Your card implies you work for a sanctuary. A sanctuary for who?”

“Not just who, but also what.” Terrence said and once more, Steve chuckled.

“Didn't you just say that cryptic messages are not a common occurrence, Dr. Hawthorne?”

“Call me Terrence...and I do believe I did. But if I give up the gaff now, well that just wouldn't be as fun now, would it?”

The two of them entered the lift and Terrence pressed a button that allowed them to descend, which was a surprise for the leader of the Avengers. Slowly, they began to descend, staying in silence for the most part, with the Captain trying to get a bead on his host. There was nothing that seemed immediately threatening about him, in fact, his smiles seemed warm and genuine and he certainly seemed like he enjoyed having a bit of fun.

Of course, he was unaware that his companion was sussing him out as well, only he wasn't doing so based on his appearance or body language. Indeed, Terrence could sense an intense curiosity from the man stood right at the back of the lift as well as caution. Understandable, given the circumstances. It wasn't the first time and it would most likely not be the last time.

“I do give you a fair warning, Cap-I mean Steve...” He turned to him with a cryptic smile. “Your perception of the world is going to change again before the night is out.”

“Well I've experienced flying aircraft carriers, Norse gods, an alien invasion and discovered I'm almost seventy years in the future.”

“Good point.” Terrence chuckled as the elevator came to a stop and the scientist gestured for him to follow.

The hallway that they walked down was composed of dark wood flooring as well as wood-panelled walls. The two of them walked along in silence for a few moments before Steve began to hear noises then. They varied from small roars, to tweets and various animalistic squeaks and Terrence could sense his curiosity increasing with every single one.

“I started out as a psychologist, but when I came to work for Dr. Magnus, she insisted I broaden my horizons and funded my training in an assortment of fields. Not only do I specialise in psychology, but I also work in the fields of cryptozoology and xenobiology. Teratology is also a vital part of our training.” Terrence explained.

“Most of those studies are mystery to me.” Steve admitted, distracted from the noises.

“Well I'll provide some clarity in a few moments.”

Steve went to ask for more information before he was stunned silent at the sight before him. Emerging from the hallway into a circular room still baring the same décor, he immediately noticed 12 large windows, all of them equally spaced from one another as well as additional halls every ninety degrees leading to other parts of the facility.

The room was composed of two levels, with a walkway encircling the perimeter of the room. That level bore a set of eight larger windows, again all spaced equally. Hanging from the ceiling were three large screens, all of them inactive at that moments whilst desks were arranged randomly. All of the desks were laden with lab equipment and computers, some of them currently switched on, others switched off. All the while, he could hear all of the sounds from various creatures.

“Welcome to the Sanctuary.” Terrence said as Steve walked into the middle of the room.

“Son of a...” He cut himself off as the good doctor walked up to him.

“Not what you were expecting?” He asked, the former soldier looking at him in amazement. “Please...” He led him over to one of the windows.

Inside was a well-crafted habitat composed of large rock formations and well maintained wild flowers. There were no trees, but that was not the thing that caught Steve's attention. Stood before him was a creature that appeared to be an amalgamation of several beings. The body was like that of a lion whilst it had the head and wings of an eagle. Whereas it had two back paws, the two front legs were in fact the talons of an eagle.

“Teratology...taken from the Greek word Teratos. It carries the meaning of deformity, hideous creature...even unknown being...” James explained as he gazed at the creature lying before him. It regarded him with a stare so curious and intelligent, it almost floored him.

“A griffin...” The blond managed to stammer out.

“Exactly...”

They moved on to the window beside it and inside was another habitat. It consisted of a small man-made but natural looking lake. Surrounded by bushes and wild-flowers, it appeared to be empty. Steve then noticed the lake began to shift and a sphere of water emerged, before beginning to shift into the form of a horse. As the being walked towards the window, light reflecting off the surface of the water.

“ _Ceffyl_ Dŵr...Welsh for water horse. I was dispatched to Llyn Gwynant to retrieve it. It's an elemental power given life...”

“It's living water?” Steve asked in amazement.

“It is...”

“How is all of this possible?” The Captain turned to Terrence.

“Nature.” Was all the other said with a small smile. “It's nothing if not diverse.” They walked to another one of the windows, this one containing no habitat but it did contain a familiar face. “This is just a temporary cell whilst we work to transport him to our main branch...”

“That's the creature that nearly attacked me earlier...”

“Yes...”

“You're allowing it to live?”

“The purpose of the Sanctuary is to study the creatures that have been consigned to mythology or have been declared extinct. Dr. Magnus has always believed in the policy of learning from the deadly as well as those we see as benign. There is a dual obligation here, Steve. To study the miraculous and protect humanity against the perilous.”

“How many more creatures are there?”

“In this Sanctuary? Many more.”

“There are more places like this one?”

“The Sanctuary Network spans the entire globe. The creatures you see are kept in habitats for their own well being whilst others consider this a refuge of last resort.”

“A refuge? You mean they come here voluntarily?” He asked and Terrence nodded. “So what you're saying is that others are...”

“Running free.” Terrence finished. “This is no zoo and we do not imprison beings here. Collectively, we refer to the creatures and other extraordinary individuals who seek our aid as Abnormals. I came here voluntarily as well.” He said that last part sadly and Steve looked at him with a sympathetic expression.

“You're a...” He couldn't bring himself to say it.

“Abnormal? Yes.” He smiled. “It's not an insult, Steve...really. I came to the Sanctuary at the age of eighteen and began helping out. Dr. Magnus was the one who showed me the way here.”

“And what can you do?”

“I'm an empath. I can sense emotions even if they're well hidden and I'm heavily influenced by them too. If a person is experiencing loss, I feel it too even if I'm not personally affected. It allows me a deeper look into the lives of some of our patients...it allows me to help them come to terms with their gifts.”

“So you can sense what I'm feeling now?” Steve asked, his expression not betraying his feelings.

“Curiosity...understanding...sympathy...”

“I know what it's like to be different...” Steve said as they walked back down the hall the came from. “How did you come to get this power?”

“Evolution.” Terrence said and the other looked surprised. “In my brain is a tissue structure that bridges my frontal lobes, linked to the thalamus...Dr. Magnus believes that is what gives me the ability to sense emotions from other people. It's a structure that developed naturally and is genetic in nature, but it skipped a couple of generations.”

“Naturally granted powers...and there are people out there who may have similar abilities?”

“Not to the level where the Avengers need to be concerned, I assure you.”

“So would I be classed as an Abnormal?”

“Even man-made manipulations are classified as Abnormals to the Sanctuary Network. So yes.” He said, and Steve chuckled slightly.

“Incredible...really Doc-I mean Terrence...” He corrected himself. “The work you're doing...I think it's some of the strangest I've ever heard of.”

“Not bad for a man who fought aliens.” The scientist laughed as they made it back to the lift. Silence fell over them for a few moments then.

“How does Dr. Magnus know me?”

“Magnus...well...” He struggled to describe it. “Her history is one filled with complexity...her story is not mine to tell. It's for her to tell you.” He said as he pressed the button to head back up. “One thing I do know is that whilst she can be dark and secretive, if she vows to tell someone the truth, she sticks to it.”

“You said she's your boss...”

“She is the House Head of the Old City Sanctuary and head of the Global Sanctuary Network as a whole.”

“Quite the resume...”

_'You don't know the half of it...'_

* * *

The living room in the house was comfortable and well decorated. Much like the Sanctuary below, the floor was made of dark wood with white walls that had wood panelling with small lights spaced evenly. A small chandelier hung above them and the fireplace was lit. On the large square patterned rug were two large leather sofas and an ornate coffee table between them. Helen Magnus was sat on one just as Terrence and Steve walked back in.

“And you said it's rare for people to see what I just saw?” Steve asked the British male.

“Very rare indeed.”

“I trust your curiosity with our work is satisfied, Captain Rogers?” Helen asked as she put the tablet she was working on down.

“It was enlightening.” He sat down on one side of the sofa whilst Terrence sat on the other.

“Good...I don't mind your team knowing about our work but I would much prefer it not be known to all of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm well aware of the good that they do, but the lives of my patients depends upon secrecy.”

“They won't hear it from me or my team.”

“Good...” She smiled gratefully. “Peggy always did say you had integrity...”

At her soft words, Steve's eyes widened in surprise and he nearly jumped out of his seat. Questions buzzed around in his mind and he couldn't decide what to ask first. Terrence took notice of the feelings of nostalgia, fondness and even love at the mention of that name and were it not for his practice, he'd have been quite overwhelmed by it all.

“Yes...I knew Agent Peggy Carter. In fact, I have the privilege of calling her one of my closest friends. You see, just like Dr. Hawthorne, I'm also an Abnormal. I am one hundred and sixty two years old.” She declared and Steve sat back in his seat with a sigh.

“Jesus Christ...” He muttered. “So how'd you meet her?”

“The S.S.R has worked with the Sanctuary on a few occasions, particularly during the war when I worked for the O.S.S. At the time, I was living in America. Peggy approached me and asked me to consult on the project that would lead to your enhancement, given my knowledge of all things Abnormal. So until the project was concluded, I moved my base of operations here. She and I struck up a quick friendship. A truly remarkable woman.” She said fondly and Steve smiled softly.

“Yeah...she is...”

“Even after the conclusion of the project and your presumed death, we maintained contact. She helped out on a lot of cases where she could...her contribution to the Sanctuary's mission will always be appreciated. I said as much. She described you in great detail to say the least, Captain Rogers...and when I read about your many exploits in the war as well as the events of New York, I knew she was right about you.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Doctor Magnus...” He said gratefully and she smiled. “I suppose I have a link to my past after all.”

“I won't always be in New York. My home is in Old City...but you...and by extension the rest of the Avengers, can count the Sanctuary as your allies.” She said as she polished off her tea. “It's been an honour speaking with you, Captain Rogers. We'll meet again no doubt...but know you and your team are always welcome at the New York Sanctuary.” She stood up, the other two standing up with her. “I must remember to thank Dr. Coughlin for letting me borrow you for the mission, Terrence...he's got a fine young protege on his hands.”

“Thank you, Dr. Magnus...” He blushed slightly and Steve found it somewhat endearing, despite not knowing the man for long. “We're transporting the _Inostrancevia_ to the airport...it should arrive there when you do.”

“Brilliant. Captain Rogers, Dr. Hawthorne...” She said with nods to each of them, before heading out.

“Exactly how much history does this place have?” Steve asked Terrence as they headed back to the main hall.

“A century. Dr. Magnus established the New Your Sanctuary after a fateful trip in April of 1912.” He said, a grin on his face as he watched Steve piece it together.

“No...”

“Oh yes...she travelled aboard the _Titanic_ when she decided that she wanted to begin expanding beyond her home Sanctuary in London. She was pulled from the water by Margaret 'Molly' Brown. In fact, it was the first Sanctuary to be established on this side of the pond.”

“And how did you come to be here?” He asked, and the other looked a little pained. “I'm sorry...” Steve said, his tone filled with regret. “I shouldn't have...”

“No, no...it's alright...” He smiled sadly. “I'll tell you...but not tonight. I think you've got a lot of information to process at the moment. You're welcome to stay here, given how late it is, or you can come back whenever you feel like.”

“I'd like to talk to my team first...but I'd like to talk to you again.” Steve said with a small smile.

“By any chance, have you got a phone?” He asked and he pulled the device out of his pocket.

“Tony insisted I have one made by Stark Industries...” He said as Terrence took it and put his number in it.

“Give me a call if you ever want to talk...I may be on missions or occasionally with a patient, but I'm sure I can find time to speak to THE Captain America.” He smiled, earning another chuckle from Steve as the blond man opened the door. “Good night, Steve.” He smiled.

“Night Terrence.”


End file.
